


Cardassia is Trying to Kill Me

by Xenobotanist



Series: Garashir Garashorts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Allergies, Allergy Pollen, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, quickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: Julian wakes up under the influence of two different types of pollen.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Garashorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896124
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	Cardassia is Trying to Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me this morning.  
> Not beta'ed, we die like Jem'Hadar.

Julian woke up, but he couldn’t open his eyes. It felt like they were glued shut. In fact, now that he realized it, he was breathing from his mouth because his nose was so stuffed up. His sinuses were so congested that his head felt stuffy and his  _ teeth _ hurt from the pressure. He raised an arm over his face and groaned. “Did it rain last night? It wasn’t supposed to rain. It wasn’t in the forecast.” He sneezed, and his ears popped. He groaned again. “Cardassia is trying to kill me.”

There was a rustle as Elim woke up, shifting in the bed to look at his miserable human. Red, puffy eyes with bags under them, flushed nose and cheeks. “No need to be melodramatic, dear,” he responded, although he could secretly understand the feeling.

The previous night’s showers must have prompted the  _ pin’pin _ flowers to bloom. Julian called them the “pain-pain” flowers because of the effect they had on his immune system. Apparently, all humans were allergic to their pollen. If he so much as set foot in a patch of the tiny orange buds, he’d end up covered in hives. Which had happened a few times before he learned to identify them. Like Earth’s sedum, they were a short groundcover that could subsist in almost any soil. There was no escape. Thank the stars he only had to deal with this in the springtime. 

“Get me the ziloftin,” Julian begged. Elim went in search of the antihistamine hypospray. Normally, as soon as the forecast suggested rain or thunderheads were visible on the horizon, Julian would give himself a hefty dose as preventative care. Because otherwise… well, here he was. 

He lay there mentally cataloging his physical symptoms. Mostly the same as always, typical immune responses, except he was concerned about the ache in his muscles. That was new. He hoped his  _ pin’pin _ allergy wasn’t the type that would increase with repeated exposure, the way some humans were with poison ivy.

The bed creaked and dipped as Elim returned with medical assistance. Julian hadn’t even heard the man approach. Some habits never died, it seemed. “I’m going to give you the spray first,” the Cardassian cautioned him, since the poor man couldn’t see what was going on. There was a pressure to his neck and the telltale  _ pssh _ as it was administered. 

“Ugh, thank you.” Julian sighed, waiting for the drugs to take effect.

“Let’s see what we can do for your eyes,” Elim said warmly. To Julian’s surprise, he felt himself being straddled. But then there was a warm, wet cloth being applied to his face, and he moaned in relief. His mate pressed it softly to his skin, dabbing over his cheekbones and the inner and outer corners of his eyes. The water seeping out tickled a little, but he could feel the gunk softening at the touch. 

Another thing he could feel was the way Elim’s body was draped over him. As he tenderly worked on Julian’s face, his hips had begun to slowly grind down into the body beneath him. And Julian had begun to respond back. He could feel a fullness growing between his legs, and his hands blindly sought out the thighs wrapped around him. Once found, he groped around to find the low ridges along the outer legs, pinching them eagerly. To his surprise, Elim moaned, removing the cloth from Julian’s face to toss it on the floor. 

Opening his eyes now, he could see the blue flush that had crept across Elim’s cheeks, and his pupils were dilated. Julian recategorized his own symptoms. The muscles tightness wasn’t part of his allergy, after all, it seemed. It was more of a tenseness, a preparation or anticipation.

“Elim, love. Do you think the  _ r’ssjet  _ flowers also bloomed?”

These flowers were larger than  _ pin’pin, _ about 30 cm tall on a single stalk, with bluish-purple petals. And their pollen affected most humanoids. They only opened once a year, the occasion becoming an informal holiday. Across the continent, teenagers would be locking themselves in their rooms, parents would be trying to sneak away to find privacy from their children, and lone couples like Julian and Elim… would probably spend the day just enjoying themselves, possibly never leaving the bed.

“It’s very likely,” the amorous man on top of him replied. Elim licked a stripe up his neck before biting down. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breathe,” he purred into Julian’s ear. 

The human chuckled, wrapping his limbs around his lover. “I knew it. Cardassia is trying to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you can't tell I have an intimate relationship with allergies, lol.  
> I know I've been posting a lot, and I hope that doesn't mean that most of it is rubbish. My OCD (the real, diagnosed type) is acting up, and my compulsions get reeeeeally strong. So I start thinking about a topic and just can't quit until it's out of my head.  
> Anyway, I hope everyone is doing well out there. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
